Kiss The Girl
by louiselane
Summary: Lois and Clark finally kissed. And what will happen now? Hydro Spoilers


**Title:** Kiss the Girl  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** "Hydro", obviously.  
**Category:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Lois and Clark finally kissed. And what will happen now?  
**Dedication:** To Rachel for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English.   
**A/N:** The "Hydro" stills inspired me to write this.

Clark came back to his loft, taking off the Green Arrow gear and throwing it on the couch, waking Shelby, who was there sleeping peacefully. The dog got scared with the loud noise and looked at Clark curiously.

"What will I do now? Lois will kill me if she finds out it was me..." Clark muttered to himself, worried. Shelby turned his head and started to wag his tail. "Hey, boy. Sorry to wake you."

He sat with Shelby in the floor and started to look through the window, remembering about the most amazing kiss he had in his life. He had never felt like that before. The worst part is that Lois didn't even know it was him, since he was dressed as Green Arrow to help Oliver to backtrack Lois.

"Now, what I'm going to do, Shelby?" Clark asked. The dog looked at him before starting to lick his face. "No, I don't think it's a good idea. I already got in trouble because I kissed Lois. When Oliver finds out…he'll kill me."

"Knock knock…" Lois called, climbing the stairs to find Clark with Shelby next to the window. "Clark… you are here. Thank God!"

"Lois… what's it?"

Lois looked worried. She took a chair and sat there before starting to talk. She bit her bottom lip, sighed and stared at Clark.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why   
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

"What's is, Lois? Has something happened?" Clark inquired, although he knew pretty sure what was the subject Lois wanted to talk about.

"Yeah. I need to talk to somebody or I'll blow up." Lois said, looking nervous as she started to crack her fingers, driving Clark crazy. "And Chloe is out with Jimmy and Mrs. Kent is in Washington, so…"

"You can talk to me." Clark pointed, making Lois smile nervously. "What happened?"

"Well… you know I was following a lead about Green Arrow. I was pretty sure he was Oliver." Lois explained still nervous when she suddenly got up and started to walk from one side to another, making Shelby follow her with his eyes.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possibly she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It doesn't take a word   
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

"So, to prove he was Oliver, I did something really stupid." Lois shook her head, still annoyed with her own attitude. "I kissed the Green Arrow."

"Oh…" Clark said ,trying to not look guilty so Lois would not be suspicious of him. "And…"

"And it wasn't Oliver. I was pretty sure the Green Arrow was Oliver but he isn't. And now I'm back to the beginning." Lois commented frustrated, as she came back to the couch where Clark was sitting. Clark looked at her uncomfortable, since she was very close to him. "That wasn't the worst part…"

"It wasn't?" Clark asked, confused.

"No. Okay, you can't tell this to anybody… especially to Oliver."

"You have my word." Clark promised as he approached Lois before touching her hand. She looked at him suspiciously, making him take it away. "You can trust me."

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

Lois sighed before opening a smile to Clark. "Okay. The thing is… The Green Arrow is a better kisser than Oliver ever was. I don't know how to describe it, Clark, but it was amazing, intense, and passionate. The most exciting kiss I've ever had in my whole life."

"Really?" Clark asked trying not to smile, hiding the fact he was already smitten with Lois's revelation. "I mean… Are you serious?"

"Yes." Lois noticed Clark was smiling and looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing."

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

Suddenly Lois noticed the Green Arrow gear in Clark's couch and looked at him confused. She suddenly stood up surprised.

"It was you? All this time it was you?"

"Well?"

"I can't believe this!" Lois said as she approached him angrily before slapping his face.

"Ouch"

"How could you do this to me Clark?" Lois yelled still angry crossing her arms furious. "Do you think I'm galactically stupid?" she shook her head frustrated. "But now everything makes sense. I've never seen the two of you together anyway."

"But you liked didn't you?" Clark asked as Lois scoffed. "Come on, you said yourself a couple of minutes ago."

"Well, that's before find out it was you. Now, the kiss doesn't seem that good."

_Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la_

"Come on, Lois." Clark grabbed her waist and pulled her next to his body. He started to lean in, and Lois tried to resist.

"What are you doing?"

"Proving to you that you liked my kiss." Clark said as he moved his lips close to Lois's, sharing another passionate kiss. She tried to resist before putting her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. It was the most intense kiss she ever had in her life and she couldn't deny that anymore. "Well…"

_Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl   
Sha la la la la la_

"All right, you won. It was the most amazing kiss of my life." Lois confessed as Clark smiled.

His alarm clock woke up from his dream.

Clark smashed the alarm, still sleepy, before looking around. He was alone in his room, still in his bed. No Lois around. No confession. No kiss. It was only a dream. A damn dream. The same kind of dream he had been having lately since he had kissed her.

"Not another one!" he said frustrated as he sighed and got dressed to go see how Lois was. Clark couldn't deny anymore, but since he had kissed Lois he had been feeling awkward around her. He knew he was starting to fall really hard for her and he couldn't fight that anymore.

Lois was trying to write her article about the Green Arrow, but the only thing she had written so far was the headline. "Kissed by Green Arrow" and she scoffed after type the title. "Kissed by Green Arrow? How lame is that?" she said before getting up to get a glass of water.

She closed her eyes and remembered about the kiss she had shared with Green Arrow.

_He had saved her and Jimmy from some bad guys who tried to hurt them for trying to unmask him, and was walking away before Lois touched his hand stopping him._

"_Wait, don't go Oliver." Lois had said, as Green Arrow looked at her with a surprise look in his face._

"_Oliver?" he asked._

"_I know it's you, Oliver. You can drop the act right now." Lois suggested. "It's not used anymore."_

"_I don't understand."_

_Lois sighed irritated as she approached him. It was starting to rain as she smiled at him sarcastically. "Oliver Queen, big CEO from Queen Industries, a handsome billionaire who, by the way, is my boyfriend. And apparently you forgot that I'm a reporter, so stop that, please?"_

"_I really don't know what you are talking about, Miss Lane." Green Arrow said as Lois shook her head, annoyed. _

"_Boy, you are good. Too good. But I'm better." Lois said before pulling him next to his body. "Okay, you asked for this. I'll prove that you are Oliver Queen." She said before giving him a very passionate kiss. _

_Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la_

_For Lois's surprise, he wasn't Oliver Queen at all, because he had never kissed her like that. And Oliver was a good kisser, but Green Arrow was … different. And he was better, way better that Oliver ever was. They parted as Lois looked at him, confused and smitten._

"_You can't be Oliver. He has never kissed me like that." Lois said narrowing her eyes in confusion. "Who the hell are you?"_

_But before Green Arrow could answer, Lois pulled him close to her, grabbing his arms and giving him another hungry and desperate passionate kiss. _

_The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl   
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Without them noticing, Oliver arrived with an umbrella because of the rain and watched the whole thing, shocked. _

"_What is going on here?" he asked as Lois stopped the kiss. She noticed Oliver was behind them. She looked at him very embarrassed before slapping Green Arrow. _

"_How dare you?" Lois said. Oliver grinned amused. _

"_Lois, could you explain to me what is going on here?" Oliver asked, trying to look serious. _

"_Well, I thought he was you." Lois explained, looking at both of them and seeming confused as well. _

"_How come?" _

"_Well, I was pretty sure you were the Green Arrow." Lois said trying to explain the situation to Oliver. "So, I followed him and to prove my theory I kissed him. I know, it was a stupid move but I was out of options, so I took my chances. But I guess I was wrong all along."_

"How could you be so stupid, Lois?" she asked herself when suddenly a knock woke her up from her dreams. "Come in."

For her surprise, it was Clark Kent who had decided to drop by.

"Hey, Lois."

"Hey, Smallville."

"How are you?" he asked trying to avoid her eyes or she would notice he was already smitten by her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Smallville." Lois said annoyed as she went back to her desk to trying to write her story. Clark looked amused at the headline of her article.

"Kissed by Green Arrow?" he asked, making Lois shoot him an annoyed glance. "You are seriously thinking about using this title?"

"I don't know. I know its lame but… I have no ideas at the moment. Besides, that kiss totally blocked my head. I can't think straight right now."

"Come on, it's not that bad." Clark was trying to cheer her up. "Okay, I can help you with that. How about… Fooled by the Green Arrow?"

Lois shot him another annoyed glance.

"Okay, I guess not." Clark sighs frustrated. "Okay, you have to fill me what really happened."

"Do I have to?" Lois asked already not comfortable to share that with Clark.

"For the good of your article, I think you should." Clark grinned, trying not to sound too obvious, because he was dying to hear what Lois had felt about the kiss. "Come on."

"All right, Smallville. We kissed. It was the most amazing kiss of my whole life and Oliver has NEVER kissed me like that." Lois yelled at him very angry. "What else you want me to say?"

"Calm down, Lois. I just want to help you." Clark said trying not to grin about Lois's revelation. "You could try something less subtle as this… how about… I spent the night with Green Arrow?"

Lois looked at him with a curious look written in her face and smiled. "I liked it. Thank you, Clark."

"You welcome, Lois."

Their eyes met. Silence. Beat.

They stared at each other as Clark leaned close to her before giving Lois another passionate kiss. Lois grabbed his body close to hers, totally into the kiss.

Clark opened his eyes as he noticed Lois was staring at him confused. "Smallville? Are you okay? You were in silence for almost three minutes."

"Oh…" Clark sighed, annoyed by another one of his daydreams. "I'm fine, Lois."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He shook his head, frustrated.

_Go on and kiss the girl_

**The End**


End file.
